Infatuated
by FowlTheWriter
Summary: Vaan couldn't seem to hate his annoying boss, Balthier, enough. How could he, with sweet surprises Balthier hid in his sleeves whenever Vaan got angry enough? From "Balthier, My Boss" Series. AU, shounen-ai, mild Balthier/Vaan.


"Balthier, My Boss" Series

 **Infatuated**

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I own none of the characters, just the plot. Let me play with these pretty guys, please…_

 _Alternate Universe!_

 _Shounen-ai. Or, in English, having hints of male/male relationship._

 _Just a little ficlet to warm this Balthier/Vaan fandom ^^_

* * *

Vaan closed his eyes and sighed. His boss' voice penetrated from the only door separating his working space and his private room. He turned his computer off and decided to just go home. His boss was clearly having 'fun' by himself and he was too tired to care about delayed report he was currently working.

The blonde checked his phone and messaged Balthier.

'I don't feel well. I'm going home. I'll finish the report tomorrow.' 5:58 PM

He pressed enter and dropped the phone inside his backpack. After doing some paper stacking on his table, Vaan stood and started to leave.

Another muffled moan was heard from Balthier's room, alongside with a faint hush, probably from Balthier himself. Vaan tried to suppress his upcoming sigh, but gave up eventually.

He took his phone again, back to his chat window with Balthier.

'And can you be more considerate? I practically heard moans every 2 damn minutes.' 5:59 PM

With that he threw his phone back and left, vowing not to answer any kind of defense Balthier might send him after his lovemaking activity.

* * *

Vaan opened his eyes groggily. His phone was vibrating loudly from his bedside table. It's light blinking in the darkness and Vaan directly knew who was calling him.

The display was fancied with Balthier's name, while 11:00 PM was displayed on top of it. It hadn't reached midnight yet and Vaan suddenly remembered why he decided to sleep early.

Vaan eyed the name of his senior in university, his two years employer and his permanent source of headache during all that years. He waited for the call to stop before checking his messages.

Balthier's chat window was having the new message little dot sign. There was a bubble of happiness and a faint annoyance at the same time, knowing that Balthier indeed tried to contact him after Vaan went home without his consent.

'Vaan, where are you?' 6:45 PM

'Vaan, the report is needed tomorrow morning.' 7:02 PM

'Vaan, are u home already?' 7:27 PM

'Vaan...' 8:45 PM

Vaan scrolled down for a few more lines and found the last chat to be the most intriguing.

'I'm in front of your apt, open the door Vaan.' 10:56 PM

He had to resist such a huge urge to sigh by staring blankly at the phone screen and thought about what drink he had in his apartment to offer if he really decides to let Balthier in.

Another silent minute passed before his phone vibrated again. Vaan rolled his eyes and stood, walking groggily to his front door.

When he opened the door, Balthier's handsome smile was plastered on the tall brunette's lips. Semi-formal work clothing was intact, his favourite leather messenger bag on his left shoulder and a medium sized paper bag, possibly working data, on his right hand.

"Balthier." Vaan greeted, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"Hello, Vaan. You okay? You look terrible."

"Come in." Vaan stepped aside, allowing space for Balthier to pass through.

The handsome honey-coloured haired guy stepped in and stopped beside Vaan, accompanying him while the blonde closed the door.

"What brought you here?" Vaan started. He walked to the fridge while gesturing his boss to sit down on the couch. The brunette didn't comply though, only walking closer to the couch but keep standing behind it.

"The report is due to tomorrow morning." Balthier said, rummaging his sleek bag, perhaps for his iPad.

"I'm tired, Balthier. And I don't feel well." Vaan said, exasperated.

"I'm aware. That's why I'm going to be the one making the report. You just need to provide me with the necessary data from your memory and look cute." Balthier said with nonchalant grin. He situated himself on one of the couch and sat. At the same time, he took out some stack of paper from his bag and his iPad.

Vaan clearly put his exasperation on display by banging his fridge door, though its soundproofing system prevented it to sound as loud as Vaan wanted it to be. He practically smashed a bottled green tea on the table in front of Balthier. "If you are so keen on working on it. Do refrain from doing debauched activities during working hour."

Balthier looked taken back by Vaan's retort. He didn't think Vaan would bring that problem up so early in their meeting. "Technically, the working hour had been over at that time." He tried.

"So is now!" Vaan countered, together with "forgive me" from Balthier.

It was Vaan's turn to be surprised. Balthier doesn't apologize that fast in their usual banters.

"I'm being inappropriate, I apologize. Have my word that I will refrain from doing so in the future." Balthier said. He looked a bit uncomfortable and clearly sorry. He placed his iPad and the paper on the coffee table between the two couches Vaan had. "Why don't you get your computer, where I'm sure you kept all the invoices and payment record hidden?" he suggested. "And is that your kitchen?" he asked then, gesturing with his chin towards the small room near where Vaan put his fridge.

"Yeah. Okay." And with that, Vaan vanished into his bedroom, while Balthier stood and went to the kitchen.

Vaan managed to check on his phone for any other messages while taking his laptop before walking out from his bedroom. And the scene presented to him when he was back with Balthier was one surprise that would always made him smile whenever he remembered it in the future.

Balthier was no longer sitting on the couch. Instead, he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. His arms were folded on the table while he wrote something on one of the paper. In front of all the stacking paper, stood a white plastic cup with something steaming in it. A white plastic spoon was placed neatly beside it.

Balthier looked up upon hearing Vaan's movement and greeted him with another smile. "Oh, I brought you chicken porridge. One not feeling so well might enjoy such delicacy in the middle of such cold night."

Vaan walked closer and sat on the couch, right next to where Balthier was on the floor. The height differences gave Vaan a chance to hide his turning-crimson-cheeks.

Balthier took the cup and handed it to Vaan, smiling his charming smile that melted thousands heart of women. Vaan couldn't help to feel he might have fallen in infatuation to Balthier if he wasn't a guy who had known him for years and was so used to his annoying behaviors.

"Here, it's one of my favorite."

Vaan felt his face heating up from seeing Balthier's smile as he took the soup the soup. "Where did you buy it?" the blonde felt his mouth said.

"In the street market near my house. It's my favorite since years. Go on and try while I try to work with this." Balthier said and went back to his papers.

As Vaan eyed the plastic container, he felt the warmth of the soup seeping to his fingers and as he laid his eyes at the back of Balthier's shoulder, he felt smile creeping to his lips and warmth in his heart.

Maybe he was indeed infatuated with Balthier. Somehow.

* * *

OWARI

 _Leave your comment please ^^_


End file.
